


Double Up Or Quit, Double Stake Or Split

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: The two-pronged assault on Sae is set; most of the team will gangbang her shadow into submission and break her down while Ren finishes the job on the real Sae in the real world, eliminating her as a threat and keeping her for himself. And Makoto? Makoto has to watch the door. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Double Up Or Quit, Double Stake Or Split

_"No, you stop that!" Sae yelled, as her hat tumbled off of her hat and onto the green of the massive roulette wheel she stood atop, as Ryuji and Akechi dragged her down, her legs kicking up, her dress revealing every inch of her legs, as well as the small purple panties she wore, which Yusuke was happy to grab at and tear away as he climbed up on top of her "You will not prevail here, justice is--fuck!"_

_The hard slam of Ryuji's cock right into Sae's tight pussy was as fierce as can be, his hand seizing the pistol in her stocking and throwing it aside, letting it clatter against the floor as wild thrusts began in earnest. Mad thrusts pounded down with something to prove; as the least physically powerful of the three boys, he was the one tasked with fucking her first, and he was eager to prove himself in wild strokes of his hips. There was no time to waste on restraint or any such pleasantries._

_"No, you will not get away with this!" Shadow Sae screamed, twisting and thrashing under the force of their touch._

_Morgana wavered about. "Somebody has to keep her from making noise before every shadow here is raining down on us. We're down two people, and don’t have the strength to deal with her and fight off an army!"_

_"On it!" Ann yelled, rushing forward and unzipping the front of her catsuit down until she had her pussy bared, shoving a tuft of blonde hair right into Shadow Sae's nose as she sat down on her face and began to ride her, muffling her shouts and pressing her thighs down hard around either side of her head._

Sae knew distinctly that something was wrong even before Ren shoved her right over her desk. She was defenseless when he pounced her, and se felt like she was going through the same thing again as he pinned her down and shoved his cock into her. "What are you doing?" She looked up at Ren, baffled and full of concern as his thrusts worked up with hammering swiftness and an almost vindictive willingness to just go all out on her.

"Watch the door," Ren growled over his shoulder. Makoto stood there, doing her best not to watch her leader fuck her sister. This plan didn't seem like the necessity it was made out to be, but she kept quiet and did as she was told, watching the door trying to keep secret the way Ren jumped and began to fuck Sae, her pants down around her ankles as he lay over her desk, wrists pinned down, Ren's cock moving with a blistering pace to take it to Sae as hard as he could muster.

Sae should have done more to push Ren off, but a deep confusion from within forced its way to the surface, forcing her into a weird, limp compliance she wished she could shake, every slam quickening, fiercer and wilder. He didn't hold back in how he fucked Sae; Ren was on the war path, and everything he did was about challenging her ability to handle him now. It only further deepened the confusion of a woman left with no idea why he was so compliantly going along with all of this, her head spinning and the utter delirium guiding her down deeper, as Ren's cock continued on carelessly.

"It will all make sense soon," he promised, and his lips forced their way against hers, pushing no hot and hungry and with a desire to prove something to her. Se hadn't the slightest idea what as her struggles continues and she was pushed deeper into this utter chaos, a reckless swell of confusion and worry urging her down ever deeper, but what could she do but take it all?

_"This freaky goth version of Makoto's sister is pretty hot," Ryuji said, fingers locked through her hair as his hips pounded greedily forward. The shadow choked on his cock as it forced its way down her throat, each thrust rougher, more savage, more senseless. He couldn't believe his luck, and he loved this plan, loved seeing it through now as his dick pushed on quicker, as she struggled and sputtered around his shaft. Restraint was never going to be something Ryuji brought into the plan; it was honestly an asset here._

_Goro clutched her hips as he and Ryuji got their turn up with her, shameless thrusts racing on as he stuffed her pussy full of cock. He had less excuse for being so rough with Sae, but also more reason, as he fucked her even rougher than Ryuji did and tried his best to really lay into Shadow Sae, to indulge in among other things the endless, curious lusts guiding him on. "Been waiting so long for the chance to do this. Joker's a genius." He wished he'd come up with this plan himself, mostly because he knew Joker must have been out in the real world having a blast fucking the real Sae all by himself; all anyone here was doing was adding onto the fire and fueling his ability to break her down._

"Does it feel good when I pull?" Ren asked, tugging hard on her hair as he pounded her from behind, rolling Sae swiftly and effectively into a new position, tugging without restraint or care, focused on burning up with blistering vigor and a need to ruin her. "I bet it feels great. It's crazy how your body is responding so well to getting fucked by me, isn't it?" His bragging was all meant to confuse Sae, and it worked; all she could do was gasp out half-words and try to stand up for herself, failing again and again to form any sort of phrase that could help her case in the slightest.

It did feel good when he pulled her hair. It felt amazing inf act, Sae's hips even shoving back against his lap as the feeling of his thick cock filling her up felt like it was satisfying a need. Filling up an emotional hole as much as a physical one. It wasn't right and didn't make any sense to her, but still she kept going, kept throwing herself into pleasure with little sense of how to stop. Her hips were moving in automatic response, but in turn, it taught her that she was liking this. The pleasure felt right, innately sensible and like giving in to it was what she was supposed to do, and as much as she didn't understand why, it served to support everything that Ren was doing.

Makoto's eyes kept awkwardly straying back over to the sight of Ren pulling her sister's hair while he went balls deep into her. Nervous embarrassment held her as she watched. This was all such an insane idea. The belief that instead of stealing Sae's heart, the team would gangbang her shadow in the cognitive world, weakening her mind and breaking her in tandem with Ren fucking her in the physical world. It was insane, but Makoto's objections had all been overruled on the matter by everyone else, who naturally wanted a piece of Sae and were eager to throw themselves at the opportunity.

Makoto didn't want to watch her friends all pile onto her sister, and someone needed to stand guard in case of trouble, which nobody else wanted to do as they sought a piece of her too. But that didn't make it any better when she instead stood there listening to the very real version of her siter moaning while Ren pounded her senseless. This was turning into mess beyond help, senseless and wrong and wild in al the ways she had no way of dealing with, frustration hitting her as she shirked away from all the chaos and tried as hard as she could to not pay attention to all of it.

But the words just kept flowing. "What are you doing to me?" grunted in confusion and anger prefaced a resigned and delighted cry of, "it feels so good!" that continued to drive Makoto deeper into embarrassment, listening to everything. The steady percussive sounds of thrusts and indulgence were getting louder, getting harsher, and Makoto was powerless to stop it.

_"This is going so much smoother without her making noise," Haru said, as she gripped Shadow Sae's hair tighter than Ryuji had and held her in unflinching, unmoving place with a confidence that frightened everyone a little bit. She stood steady and firm, demanding oral attention from the owner of this palace and bringing enough twists and tugs that Shadow Sae fell hard into line and fast. Her sloppy acceptance of the pressures imposed upon her marked a turning point in Shadow Sae's disposition, as she inched closer toward a meek sort of desperation, a strange sense that she was just going to have to take this, as demoralizing as it all was. There wasn't a damn thing she could do to save herself from the tides of confusion and weirdness that followed._

_Ryuji and Yusuke were happily at work drilling her pussy and ass, respectively, holding on tight while they put her through the wringer ever harder, a rougher mess of depravity and heat that kept burning down stranger and hotter upon her, messy rushes of confusion and worry guiding her into a state of delirium. She couldn't resist these pleasures, her hips rocking back and forth between their thrusts in infuriatingly welcoming shows of acceptance, and as much as Shadow Sae should have put up a grand fight against her, she was instead falling deeper, sinking into the chaos and the confusion of a pleasure that kept tearing her asunder._

_"I think we're wearing her down," Yusuke said, his hands groping at Sae's rear without restraint, a careless rush of desire hitting him ever harder as his every thrust pushed against the resistance he was met with, stubbornly prepared to push on and make the most out of a situation that felt absolutely sublime. She didn’t speak, just obediently lapping at Haru's pussy, giving up whatever was asked of her with increasing lack of sense. As the boys pumped her full of cum, she let out raw moans of pleasure, Haru grinding against her face as she hit her own peak, and the dizzy, throbbing joy of letting herself succumb. A smoldering rush of desire pushed her into a state more frantic and mor confused than she was in any way ready for._

_And yet as Haru pulled back, she let out a shaky moan of, "Who's next?" that sounded resigned to this fate, and maybe, just a little bit excited._

"It's so much!' Sae cried out as Ren pumped her full of cum, his hard thrusts from behind making he whole body tremble as he filled her. The hot, tick seed that flooded into her felt so wonderful and so remarkably potent. Her own orgasm was a hopeless, frustrated mess of foggy desire tearing her asunder, leaving everything burning in dismay as she continued to lean into this all, continued to accept a sloppy mess. Ren pulled out of her, and a sticky mixture of their fluids ran down her thighs as she shook and throbbed. She felt empty, and like that was a bad thing.

Ren didn't leave her like that for long, though. She turned Sae around and slapped her across the face. "I can do whatever I want to you and you'll like it," he said. It wasn't a command, it was an observation, as she cried out in startled and conflicted joy, pushed up along the desk and struggling ow under the weight of this heat. There wasn't really a damn thing that could be done to stop this now that the ball was rolling, and she looked up at ren in meek, confused, almost pathetic helplessness. He shifted forward as if getting ready to penetrate her again, and her thighs parted to allow him access, a trembling embarrassment offering herself up harder to him.

"I've never felt so..." Sae tried to stand up for herself, but the words drifted off. They had to, because going down that road would have been to offer up far more compromising thoughts than she was comfortable with. She just kept taking them, gasping through every wild slap. Ren kept going back for more, relishing in the thrill of smacking her back and forth, roughing her p in this brutal pace he struck. He could get away with it. The way Sae looked at him had that gleam of complete helplessness, and the mor he pushed his luck the more he felt he could get away with.

"Tell me how good it feels," he told her. That time he was giving an order, voice firmer, harsher. He was ready to get everything he wanted and more from her as he continued is frantic slams, refusing to slow down and refusing to be gentle. "I want to know!'

"It feels amazing!" Sae gasped, a frantic concession coming along with the rolling back of her head and a completely hopeless offering of her own body, legs wrapping around his waist and begging that he stay inside of her. "It shouldn't, but I can't get enough of our cock!" The occasional smacks kept her reeling, and Sae was hopelessly stuck dealing with al of it, struggling to figure out how to pull herself from his confusion, from the dismay and the worry of letting him ruin her. "Even the pain... I love all of it! I shouldn't, but I'm losing my mind!'

_"Why do I need your cocks so badly?" Shadow Sae asked, drool and pre-cum dripping from her chin as three cocks pushed into her face, hands clumsily trying to maintain a grip on two of the boys' cocks while sucking the third. It was a clumsy and imprecise motion, and she fumbled all about in trying, the boys not exactly kind in letting her fix her mistakes as they cockslapped her and added onto the degrading pressures they could inflict upon the show._

_Her lips parted, and as Goro dragged his cock along her lips she lunged forward, swallowing his cock down and forcing herself to ag on it as she replaced the hand she'd been stroking him with onto Yusuke's cock instead. Her delicate fingers sought only to lease, just as her mouth worked in obedient, accepting pressure around a dick that had her head spinning in wild worry. This was over the line and Shadow Sae had the power to stop this, but she continued slobbering, stroking, servicing the boys as the girls stood and waited their turns with her too._

The wall provided a harsh landing spot for Sae to hit as Ren pushed her up to it, hand on her throat and another pinning a wrist up to it as he continued his utterly savage pace. "Is this too far?" he asked, fingers tightening around her throat in steadfast refusal to let her respond. Ren knew what was too far, but also knew from the look of obedient confusion in her eyes that there was no 'too far'. He just let her have it and pushed Sae further into his clutches, taking advantage of the team's efforts on her cognitive form to completely fucking unravel the real woman.

Amid the choking noises that she let out, Sae was moaning. Moaning loudly, giving in to the wild ecstasy and offering up a pleasure and an excitement that was utterly unmistakable. She loved every second of this, legs shifting and squirming, pulling up and soon enough locking around his waist in desperation. She needed more of him, body craving his so blatantly and so hopelessly that Sae wasn't sure how to stand up for herself. She just gave in, falling ever deeper, ever lower. Ren held the power here and she was hopeless against all of it. Even when she got a hand at his wrist, she didn't let go, didn't do anything to make him stop, and in fact even pulled his hand in a little tighter, awful as it was.

"This isn't necessary," Makoto said. She was ignored. Ren wasn't going to let up on Sae for a second, and the way he had her here to watch him defile her sister as hard as he could by himself was an exhibitionistic joy that he utterly craved.

"Your sister is watching me pump you full of loads, and you don't look like you care at all," he teased. His fingers finally lightened up around her throat to let her respond, his eyes staring harshly into hers and keeping up the wild, shameless pace he knew was driving her mad. He pierced through to the core of what she needed, and his desire to break her down was hitting on a resounding success, getting worse and harsher by the second.

"All I care about is having your cock inside of me." The words weren't like Sae, but they felt like the only ones she could share, the only proper words to convey the twisting desperation dragging her down into oblivion. Sae was hopeless here, truly without sense as she wrapped her legs tighter around Ren's waist, losing her mind and even starting to urge his hand back around her throat again, shameful and confused but craving his brutality.

_"Lick harder!" Futaba shouted, bucking against Shadow Sae's face as she stood proudly before her, taking what the others had all had their fun at for herself now, and there wasn't a shred of fight left in Shadow Sae as she sloppily ate Futaba out, hands on the redhead's slender hips as she pulled her in tight against her. Futaba was the least physically forceful of the group, but by the time she joined in on the fun with her suit loose down around her sides, Shadow Sae was utterly tamed, ready to pleasure and serve as needed._

_Ann and Haru gripped Shadow Sae's hips tightly, feeding the pleasure by diving in to her creampied holes. The sensations were there to confuse Shadow Sae, adding a bit of affection and selfless pleasure to the twisted treatments, further destabilizing her perceptions and contrasting the way they had been treating her before. All by the book of this wicked plan. Haru worked broad strokes of her tongue along the puffy, dripping mound as cum oozed out, while Ann buried her tongue deep into Shadow Sae's ass and lapped up all the cum deposited there, tending to her thoroughly. It was a welcome change of pace, a calm in the midst of a wild storm that they could savour for something different, and they worked eagerly to give Sae the pleasure she needed, even at the expense of a little more of her sanity._

"Need... Need your cock..." Sae was helpless now. "Please keep fucking me." Slurring her words as she lay spread out and limp atop her desk once more, top tugged up and her small breasts receiving a forceful groping that felt almost quaint after being choked, Sae was on new levels of complete ruin, helplessly twisting under Ren's touch, learning the hard way through dizzy heat just how sorely she needed sense to shine through and save her. She didn't understand her surroundings, didn't know how to stand up for herself or offer up a word of reason to spare herself the continued fate of sinking deeper. "Love cock!"

Tirelessly, Ren showed Sae's body the pleasures it was capable of taking. He threw himself into this, every shred of energy he'd prepared to hit up her palace with now applied to fucking her brains out as he watched her eyes scramble and cross, watched her struggle not to shatter under the weight of her own lusts getting to her. Ren was watching a woman's whole being crumble before his eyes, his friends' sexual efforts paying off. Time didn't move at the same rate between her palace and reality, and the hours of gangbanging the Phantom Thieves subjected Sae to played out in a shorter span of time, but hardly a sad one, as Ren's conditioning pushed him on to keep drilling his friend's hot older sister.

Hearing Sae scream about how much she loved Ren's dick was helping in precisely no ways. The frustration and shame of hearing this all play out had Makoto trembling, legs shaking and a mess of emotions leaving her utterly unsure what to think or how to feel about this situation, but wanting to do something about it. What? She didn't even know for sure. She just felt like f she had to hear much more of this she was going to lose herself.

Worked over in the physical and the mental worlds alike, Sae found herself unable to hold on any longer to her bearings or to contain the pleasures threatening to undo her. "Breed me!" she screamed, legs snapping around his waist again. "I want you to breed me. Stuff me full of cum. Fill me. Knock me up! I'm addicted!" She screamed out carelessly, hands all over her body, fingers flicking against her lips as her eyes went glassy and she found herself compromised in ways no person could have been under normal circumstances. Sae had become the victim of a multi-pronged assault, and she had no idea.

It wasn't like Ren could explain to a babbling, mindbroken woman what the cognitive world was through her fuck-addled haze and her pleas for cum.

Instead of that, he just pinned her to the desk, climbing halfway on top of her and slamming balls deep into her again, letting out a wild, hot grunt of ecstasy before pumping Sae absolutely full of hot, thick cum. He couldn't control himself, refusing to lean out of this mad tailspin as he pumped her full grunting and heaving and moving with the intention of breeding Sae, claiming her as his in the fuck-drunk wreckage to follow. His hand went back around her throat as he creampied her, watching her eyes roll back and her tongue flop out of her mouth as the pleasure broke her into a state of completely ruined, hopeless need for more.

"Sho mush cum," she whined, legs twitching. "More... Gimme more..." Babbling, twisting, completely fucking hopeless now, Sae was his.

_Shadow Sae lay twitching and helpless on the floor, everyone staring down at her and the look of fuck-drunk joy. She had no idea where she was, even in the core of her own palace, the very seat of her cognitive power. Cum leaked from her holes, splattered across her torn and tattered dress, the ecstasy clear and the job certainly done._

_"Did we do it?" Ryuji asked._

_"It certainly seems like we did," Yusuke remarked._

_"She looks pretty rough," Ann said._

_Futaba looked around to assess if anything was changing. "We can't get in touch with Joker until we leave... Do we want to take the risk?"'_

_"I don't see any reason to stop now. Even if the job is done, I think we know what he'll be doing." Akechi walked over to Shadow Sae, who rose up from the ground and without prompting began to deepthroat his cock. Everyone else advanced with similar intentions. Akechi was right; Ren was going to want a long time alone with his new plaything, making her scream vulgarities while her sister had to listen to all of it._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
